User talk:AllyVordan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki:Spinoff Appeal page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 07:05, December 14, 2017 (UTC) You Spin-Off Appeal Hey, Banning here! I just read the story you posted in our Spinoff Appeal page. As for me, I don't see this one being a good fit for Creepypasta Wiki. You're writing is balanced and the technical side of the story (the grammar and structure) are just fine. The issue for me is the "cartoonish" (sorry, best word I could think of) use of the characters. While I am aware that the 'Slender Mansion' concept is popular on many corners of the Creepypasta universe, this style of plot would currently fall deeply into the blacklisted side of writing. I could certainly see your story doing well on Deviantart though and you'd likely attact artists to illustrate some of your scenerios as well. The other admins will still have a chance to look your request over, so I am not the only vote here that matters, but from where I'm sitting, I simply don't see this as a good fit with our current Quality Standards and the type of content that we are looking for. Thank you again though for using our Spinoff Appeal and I certainly wish you the best of luck with your writing. If there is anything I can assist you with further, please feel free to reach out. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 06:09, January 10, 2018 (UTC) You're Very Welcome Thank you for understanding the reasoning and taking the feedback well. Some people get defensive which in many cases is understandable since writing is something that is very close to the heart of an artist. I wanted to reassure you that denying the appeal here in no way is the same as a negative critique, as I think you're story would be quite well received within the fandom. As I say from time to time, a story can be good but not be a good fit for Creepypasta Wiki. From reading your work I can tell that you put real time and effort into both the technical and plot/character side of the house and I don't want you to lose sight of that. The story opens extremely well and flows nicely. The issues I mentioned before come into play when OC's are introduced, but those issues are more in relation to this site's policies than any real story problems. I have some personal experience with this as I wrote the official Jeff the Killer remake which can be found on this site, but that came after a lengthy voting process and a contest was held. I've written several sequels to that story which I find fit well on Spinpasta, since that is the premier location for spin off stories. While your work won't get nearly as much foot traffic there since it's a small community, I find that with the right promotion (Twitter, Facebook... etc) the stories still get plenty of views. I'd suggest posting your work over there as well and letting your social media bring the reader to it. Again, thank you for your maturity and understanding, and I wish you all the best. If you decide to do some writing here with original content of your own within the horror genre, I would highly suggest giving Creepypasta Wiki another shot. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 08:01, January 10, 2018 (UTC)